


【DE】Where Is the Love

by DardoMoon



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: Eduardo告诉Daniel怀孕的消息。旧文搬运。





	【DE】Where Is the Love

“到了吗？”

Eduardo边发短信边应付洽谈，这会已经开了一个多小时，再有二十分钟估计现场百分之八十的人都会注意力不集中——而他非常荣幸地趁早加入了他们。

“已经出机场了。”

一旁的助手从Eduardo条件反射被吸引的注意力就几乎能猜出此刻和他通讯的人是谁——右手无名指低调却崭新的戒指标志着新婚，笔挺西装和清淡须后水虽然和平时没有什么大的区别，但是Eduardo棕色大眼里时不时都快溢出的甜蜜和温柔让他浑身上下就像洒了爱神的雨露，哪里还和商业事项搭边。他的Boss没注意到这边，拿着意向书慢条斯理地提修改意见。“……这样才会有成效。你看怎么样，Edu？”

Eduardo红了小半边耳朵，虽然说他是来给朋友帮忙看看项目的——可学经济的又他妈不是所有关于钱的都玩得转，早知道他就应该主修资本家跑去操纵股市——开玩笑，再说他现在又去不了华尔街——嘘。“你讲得很合理。”他慢吞吞地咳嗽了一下，故作高深地正色：“你们能不能再报一下参数？”真恶心，Eduardo暗暗地想，他还以为自己永远不会像看起来老谋深算的资本家那样故作高深。

他的朋友这才看他一眼，不过转过头又去看方案了。

Eduardo悄悄松一口气，在数字声里打字：“能不能先来xxx？”

他想了想加上：“我在这边开会。”

过了一会儿回信就来了，很短，但是让他微笑起来：“好。”

Okay，接下来二十分钟他就不是那百分之八十了，盯着条款一个个地列问题单。反正他骨子里就是个天使（Business Angel），刁难合伙人是他的长处。

不长不短二十分钟，对方终于提出中场暂休，Eduardo和朋友都松了口气。

“说真的，”朋友拍拍他的肩，“我以为压不下10%，他们一开始嘴可严了，你居然降了12%。”

“我算过了，接过这单缴税之后他们今年净利润是17%，这还只是一单保底。”Eduardo松了松领带，“帮你省了小一半。我只懂这个。”

朋友准备说些什么，Eduardo抱歉一笑，挥了挥手里亮起来的屏幕。

“我在楼下，”Daniel的声音从听筒里传来，“报你的名字进去还是在这里等你？”

“等我，”原本打算接着谈判的Eduardo瞬间卖了朋友，他拿起外套对助手眼神示意自己的公文包，“我撤了，马上下来。”

走廊真长，电梯真慢，Eduardo想投诉世界上每一个无辜的劳动人民，他只是太开心了——到达一楼的电梯门让他恨不得用手分开就往外冲，Daniel就站在电梯口，把他抱了个满怀。

童话故事，Damn，楼上的什么数据分析他全都不记得，他只想做童话故事里的小王子。

“你真好闻……”Eduardo腰被揽得很紧，他几乎埋进Daniel的颈窝，电梯门在他们身后关上，这居然是他们见面的第一句话。

“胡说。都是坐垫味，好闻什么？”Daniel稍微松开他，“让我看看你。”

Eduardo看着Daniel的蓝眼睛和深深的眼窝，“这里是电梯口，”他有点儿慌地想掩饰自己看到Daniel的黑眼圈、眼里的红血丝和忘记刮的胡子泛起来的哽咽，抓起Daniel的手：“旁边有茶水间。”

“你还真熟悉，”Daniel打趣，“来过很多次？”

“我来的时候在茶水间等了一会儿。”Eduardo像怕他丢了一样把手扣得很紧，一转身拐进房间，Daniel只来得及看到门口的咖啡机，就被Eduardo按在了旁边的墙上。他连“怎么了”都没能说出口，Eduardo勾着他的脖子就吻了上来，“我太想你了……”呼吸里全是对方的味道，Daniel习惯性抱紧Eduardo的时候听到他这么说，笑了笑贴近他，低头加深了这个吻。“我也想你，我的小王子。”

不同于一般的魔术团队，看似时常出现在公众眼中的天启四骑士行踪一向诡秘，因为他们总是在策划执行着危险巧谲的任务，游走在犯罪边缘，将戏法组合成艺术，警醒现实或鼓舞人心，有着非常忠实的粉丝和更多看不见的死敌。作为其中第一个脱团的首席魔术师，Daniel被Dylan逼着完成任务之后等待和掩护所有其他队员撤离干净，只要他说半个不字就开始教训他有二心或者消极怠工，原本可以提前回家的Daniel硬是被拖了将近一个月才放了假，任务结束来不及休息就赶上最近的航班。他新婚才两个月，说不归心似箭那是假的，Dylan只是怕他有所松懈，所以才熬他。

Eduardo对Daniel伸手乱摸的动作就像是猥亵惯犯，好比淘气又请求宠爱的奶猫顶着头一顿乱蹭，Daniel也乐得和他亲近，只是专心接吻。他一路摸到下腹的时候Daniel明显吸了一口气，按住了他的手。“Why？”Eduardo随口一问，两个人暂时分开，Daniel抬头，朝他身后扬了扬下巴。

一名前台女招待进来续咖啡，撞到这情景正一脸窘迫，没想到事主两人齐刷刷回头看了个正着。“不好意思，是我和我丈夫不对，”Daniel率先解围，对Eduardo使了个眼色拉起他的手，“我们马上走。”

他们坐进车里，Eduardo好奇地晃了晃Daniel的手腕，“你这是怎么了？”他问，“‘不好意思，是我和我丈夫不对’——这种话居然能从你嘴里说出来？”

“被Dylan磨出来的。”Daniel摇摇头，“他熬了我一个月，我发现暴躁没用，还不如迂回讲和的样子骗骗他。”

“辛苦你了，”Eduardo靠过来亲了亲他的颧骨，“你不用跟我迂回讲和，我爱你所有的样子。”

“说真的，宝贝，”Daniel看了一眼时间，“我到现在差不多四十五个小时没睡觉，开车过来已经是极限了。”

“我们换一下，我来开。”Eduardo把安全带解开，“你怎么不早说？”

“相思病，”Daniel话没正形，神情因为疲惫显得有点呆愣愣的，看上去有点可爱，“解药是你。”

Eduardo的味道和爱抚让Daniel忍不住松懈了最后支撑的力量，困意泛上来的魔术师呵欠连连。“如果哪天任务失败或者机密外泄，天眼要对我杀人灭口，”他像是在自言自语，“能最快做到这件事的只有你。”

“想什么呢。”Eduardo把外套盖在他身上发动汽车，“去我家还是你家？”

其实他们现在还没有完全住在一起，房子之前倒是看过，只是因为两个人都忙所以还没定下来，资金和产业转移也让人头疼，他们新婚之后一直在等着两个人都空余出一段时间来解决这个。

“你昨晚睡在哪儿？”Daniel闭上眼睛。

“查岗啊？”Eduardo笑着看他。

“我要睡有你味道的地方。”Daniel嘟囔，简直像个小孩子，“真羡慕你们omega有抑制剂这种东西……”

“有抑制剂我还是会想你啊，”Eduardo打开空调，“你以为我只有做那事的时候才想你？”

Daniel睡着了。

Eduardo驱车上路，戴上蓝牙耳机打开手机导航。

中午的新加坡天气晴朗，挂着太阳居然下了一会儿小雨，光线依然明媚。这个小小的国家井然有序又不失温和，不会把人逼疯的忙碌很适合疗伤后平心静气的创业。

还有永远不会停止的恋爱。

“我们到了，”Eduardo手指滑动在Daniel眼角和脸颊，“你要我背你下来吗？”

 

 

以后家里必须得有保姆和管家。

Eduardo终于把Daniel在床上放好的时候想，什么浪漫，什么二人世界通通见鬼，就算Daniel说他独裁又资本他也要这么干，且不说他出身就是Old Money，把Daniel架进来让他觉得自己的胳膊都要废了，二头肌那里又酸又麻，虽然他不是健身狂热者，腹肌也没有到九九归一的程度，但是他才不想每次Daniel回来都这么上床——他可不要因为和一个人结婚就习惯这种搬运工的生活。他想到落在车上的公文包，泄气得想把床头台灯砸掉。

Daniel在摊开的被子上翻了个身，卷走一半接着睡了。

Eduardo叹了口气，拉好窗帘，取走桌上的车钥匙准备下楼。

“……”身后的Daniel发出梦呓一样的声音，Eduardo转过来看到他全然放松的睡姿心底柔软一片，靠过来轻声问：“怎么了？”

“我不去……”Daniel舌头含糊不清的，讲话很慢，不像他平时的语气，“我要回家……”

Eduardo哭笑不得，敢情是梦里都在被强迫加班，惨上加惨。谁能想到舞台上光芒四射、魅力无限的爱神其实工作起来这么可怜？“你回家了，Danny，”他吻了吻Daniel锋利的眉毛，“我在这里。”

Daniel再次陷入沉睡。

Eduardo把公文包放在沙发上的时候已经是下午了，阳光没有那么刺眼但是依然灿烂，他在家边处理公司事务边吃掉了两个9英寸的披萨外卖，在阳台打了两个比较重要的电话，转念一想Daniel准得被饿醒，干脆开车去附近Daniel喜欢的餐厅买了几份外带回家。街上空气很好，他吹着风哼着歌回的家，发觉自己一天之内情绪变换也太快了点——这难道也算是那个“惊喜”的附属品吗？

Daniel是接近傍晚的时候醒来的，太阳没有完全落下去，天边一边黛色的夕阳发着光沉下去，Eduardo站在阳台，洗了发胶的棕色发丝松散地垂着，他换了简单的衬衫和休闲裤，和哥哥通着话，手边轻轻转着一只银边烟盒，眼神宁静。

Daniel睡得头毛乱翘，顶着两颗没消的黑眼圈满屋子找人。他睡着之前的记忆模模糊糊的，只记得是Eduardo和他一起回来的。

Eduardo听到客厅的动静转过来，Daniel随便抓着一件外套就准备出门，他问：“你干什么去？”

魔术师在看到他的一瞬间满眼的焦虑全都消散开，把衣服撇在沙发上走过来抱住他：“床边没人……我以为你不在。”

“下次再说吧，Alex，”Eduardo笑着讲电话，一只手轻轻拍着Daniel的背，“你也听到是谁在叫我了。”

Daniel吻他挂掉电话的手背和裸露在领口的脖颈，“你们刚才在谈什么？”

“没什么呀，”Eduardo被他弄得很痒，咯咯笑起来：“就是家里的事情。”

“你大学时候就有那么多男性朋友，今天去帮忙这个朋友也是男的，”Daniel语气蛮不讲理，“还有两个哥哥，你爸爸，你祖父——你怎么认识这么多男的？”

Eduardo笑得喘不过气：“别淘气。”他把手机放在一边伸进衣服里抱住Daniel，“你Youtube上那么多肉眼可见的粉丝，让我怎么算这个账？”

Daniel抬起他的下巴，“慢慢算，”他露出一个尤其魅惑勾人的微笑，只这一个眼神就足够无数观众惊叫心动，丘比特不过是他修长指尖一张翻飞的红心A。他好像蟒蛇盯着自己缠紧到半窒息的美味猎物，唇瓣轻轻触点着Eduardo的，“算到我们都高兴为止。”

Eduardo从来没有逃脱过他这种伎俩，一抬脸就要吻上他，Daniel狡猾地躲开：“我可还没洗漱啊，宝贝。”

“你烦人！”Eduardo又羞又恼地推了他一把，被Daniel再次拉进怀里，这次抱得很紧。

他慢慢地说：“我们结婚了。”

“当然，”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，“都已经三个多月了。”

“有时候我都不敢相信这是真的，”Daniel笑笑，“但是又觉得这是特别顺其自然的一件事。除了你我没想过跟别人结婚。”

“我有错，”Eduardo自我检讨，“我16岁的时候想做加缪的未婚夫。”

Daniel宣告主权：“你是我的。”

只这一句话就足够Eduardo笑起来：“如你所愿。”Daniel亲吻他的额头，“快去洗洗吃饭。”Eduardo睁开眼，“不然一会儿饭凉了。”

“嗯，”Daniel听话地放开他，“我爱你。”

“我也是。”Eduardo手指从他的下巴滑过，“记得把胡子刮了。”

Daniel洗漱之后简单冲了个凉，赶飞机的疲惫被冲得干干净净，他换了Eduardo放在床上的睡衣，睡裤他一向嫌长得绊脚就只套了一件短裤。

天已经黑了，客厅的灯开着，Eduardo划着鼠标看股票。

“你没吹头发吗？”Eduardo看他拿毛巾擦着头发。

“没洗，只是冲澡，头发有点湿。”Daniel把他面前的电脑拿走，“陪我一起吃。”

Eduardo皱着眉：“你能不能把头发弄完再吃饭……”

“好，已经好了。”Daniel刚把毛巾放下，Eduardo就开始念：“你用来擦头发的毛巾就扔在每天坐着的沙发上啊？”

“行，我放回去。”Daniel照做，回来亲了亲Eduardo有些不悦的脸：“你得知道我们从小的生活环境不一样，宝贝。”

“我没在想这个，”Eduardo摇摇头，“你每次出门这么久，不好的生活习惯对你自己也不好，湿着头发吃饭很容易感冒啊，毛巾这种生活用品乱放也容易感染细菌。妈妈一直告诉我们，东西要放在该放的地方，事情也要一件一件做完。”

“我知道了，”Daniel答应下来，“不过你也得让我慢慢改对不对？你说的话我都记得。”他凑过来，“你看，我把胡子刮了。”

Eduardo看他一副讨赏的样子，又想起他这一个月在Dylan那边着实可怜，回家也没有因为这种小事上的分歧生气，饿着肚子又这么耐心地解释，一般情侣或者夫妻大概早就要板着脸理论一番。他把身子靠近一点，和Daniel接了几个亲昵的吻。Daniel明白他这是在讲和，顺了他的意把他揽进怀里。

“好了，”Eduardo脸颊染上红晕，“再不吃饭就真的要凉了。”

 

 

Daniel几乎扫空了所有盒子，Eduardo没吃多少，不过从魔术师嘴里抢还没嚼的食物挺好玩的，Daniel又舍不得真的咬到他，两个人最后都吃到了一样的味道。“假如世界上只剩最后一张纸擦嘴了，”Eduardo撕开一片湿巾，他想的是隔着湿巾接吻会是什么感觉，“你要怎么办？”

——————

****Daniel扣住他的手指倾身用力就将他压在沙发上，嘴唇重重吻住他的——谁还管得到那张掉在桌子上的湿巾，Eduardo热烈地回着吻，没怎么使劲被扣住的手腕滑下来就攀上丈夫的脖子磨蹭。Daniel显然情动不已，和Eduardo因工作分离的这段时间是最难熬的，他太想念这个熟悉的身体情热时的体温和绝妙的触感，任何梦境都无法抵消醒来时孤身一人的折磨，所有的折磨也都在这一刻变成了无足轻重的过眼云烟。“我好想你，”Eduardo被吻到有一点缺氧，他听到Daniel在唇齿间隙里泄出的声音，那是alpha和omega本能的精神连结，他的灵魂几乎被震颤得发痛，“每一天都在想你。”Daniel停下来，声音低沉而温柔。“我也是，”Eduardo抬起脸轻声说，“视频也不管用，我还是想你，想你确实在我面前而不是一段图像……”** **

****“我现在就不是图像了。”Daniel解着他的衬衣，亲吻他的脸颊，“活的我。”** **

****睡衣好解，Eduardo摸着Daniel的腹肌，向下褪开了短裤。** **

****“你真空？”虽然已经结婚了，Eduardo还是有些脸红。** **

****“拜托，客厅里坐着的可是你。”Daniel终于解开他最后一个纽扣，“我没全裸着出来就不错了。”他自然而然地问：“你湿了吗？”** **

****“天啊，”Eduardo简直想把自己捂起来，声音软软黏黏的像是埋怨又像是撒娇：“Danny……”** **

****“告诉我，”Daniel俯下身亲吻他的胸口和漂亮瘦劲的腰，“你的alpha没有用手你就湿了吗？”** **

****“我……”Eduardo手指软软地拨弄着Daniel的头发，红着脸承认：“是，我有反应了……”** **

****“想我给你口交吗？”Daniel上来舔着Eduardo敏感的耳尖，手掌隔着内裤不轻不重地揉捏他的性器，他从来懂得如何撩拨他的小王子，“化在我嘴里，宝贝。”** **

****Eduardo忍不住让自己跟着Daniel手掌的节奏挺动着身体，“嗯……”他眼神有些迷离地喘息，“我想让你……”** **

****“做什么？”Daniel亲吻他，“想要什么我都给你。”** **

****“嗯、口交……”Eduardo握住Daniel抚摸自己的那只手，“但不是这里……”** **

****他脸红得几乎要烧起来，引导Daniel隔着内裤触碰身下入口的地方，在窘迫和快感下咬住嘴唇：“是这里。”** **

****Daniel低低的笑声里有宠溺而沙哑的性感：“你希望我尝尝它有多湿吗？”** **

****还想逞强的Eduardo彻底败下阵来，脸像被烫了一样伸手遮住：“你不要说话……闭嘴啦……”** **

****“宝贝，你坐我脸上都没问题。”Daniel凑过来把他的手拿开，“不过，想个办法让我闭嘴？”** **

****Eduardo傻傻的就要去捂他的嘴，被Daniel舔了手心倏地缩回去了。他身子又被压着，不能起来拿桌子上的东西去堵丈夫的嘴巴，一抬头Daniel正笑吟吟地看着他，准确地说，是他的嘴唇。Eduardo这才明白他的意思，他忽然在这一刻不再害羞——不是因为他放荡，也不是因为他想要解决生理需求就可以不顾一切，而是欲望可以、也应该是一件如此坦然、宽容和温暖的事情。他想起自己肚子里那个已经停留两个月的小秘密，骨子里就生出一股奇异的温柔，那是他和Daniel相依为命的见证，也是从前、此刻、将来所有爱意的见证。** **

****他们从来都是相爱登对的。** **

****“Danny，”Eduardo嘴唇贴上Daniel的，舌尖软软地扫着他的唇齿间隙，“我要告诉你一件事……”** **

——————

“嗯？”

Eduardo刚要张口，想了想换了种方式，故意做出有点伤心的样子：“其实你早就不是我最爱的人了。”

Daniel有点没反应过来，半信半疑地开口：“发生什么事了？”

“你就好好工作赚钱吧，”Eduardo成心让Daniel摸不着头脑，“反正你不重要了。”

Daniel盯了他一会儿，眯起眼说：“你觉得我工作离开你太久了，是吗？”

Eduardo将计就计，不点头也不否认，用沉默来回答这个问题。

魔术师的手忽然在他的大腿上收紧了：“看着我。”

Eduardo辛苦地板着脸，凝视Daniel的蓝眼睛。真好看，以后他们的孩子可能也会有这样一双眼睛，就像洒满阳光六尘不染的大海，深情又温柔。

Daniel的目光有少见的紧张，“Eduardo，”他好像有些不知道该说什么，“如果，我是说，如果你外面有了人，你——你一定要先告诉我。”

“不是因为新闻，曝光之类的，”他看着Eduardo，“只是别让我最后知道。”

魔术师的语气很冷静，好像只是在讲述地球是圆的这种事一样，但是Eduardo听出他所有的不安、惶恐和细微的疼痛，让他胸口被堵得满满当当。“笨蛋，”Eduardo咬了一下Daniel的鼻尖，把他的一只手拉到自己的小腹上贴着，“你真是大笨蛋。”

Daniel愣了愣，眼里的疑惑更浓了。

“好好工作赚钱……”Eduardo亲了一下他的脸，“养我和宝宝啊。”

Daniel的表情从惊愕到不可置信再到喜悦只花了两秒钟的时间，“走之前的那次，中了？”他从沙发上坐起来，看着Eduardo点头，“已经一个月了？我要做爸爸了？”

“公文包里有我的孕检结果，”Eduardo扬了扬下巴，“还有三个月就可以去医院做彩超，看看宝宝发育得好不好。”

“我确实笨蛋，”Daniel把Eduardo拦腰抱起来，“你也要做爸爸了，而且比我要辛苦很多。”

“没关系，”Eduardo笑着窝进Daniel怀里，“上次做的时候其实我就有种说不出的感觉，你走之后我就买了验孕棒，两条杠。”

“Bad boy，”Daniel咬他的脖子，“之前你也不说，我什么都不知道。”

“你工作很忙，又那么危险，我不想让你分心，回来再告诉你也不迟。”Eduardo摸着Daniel的肩膀，“只是也没想到几天变成了一个月。”

Daniel抱着他往卧室走，“刚才和Alex打电话就在说这件事吧？”

“嗯，”Eduardo点点头，“不过哥哥还暂时不想要孩子。他结婚几年了，不太有这个打算，爸爸和妈妈因为这个经常念他呢。”

“我们下个月去一次巴西吧。”Daniel把Eduardo放在床上的时候突然说。

“怎么了？”

“去见见爸爸妈妈。我知道当初交往的时候他们就有点反对你和我，没怎么来过新加坡，结婚也只是来吃了顿饭。”Daniel亲了亲Eduardo的眼睛，按亮了床头灯，“他们只是担心你被我骗了，担心你过得不好，担心你不幸福。”

Eduardo没有说话。

“为什么不让他们看看我们的样子？我和你一起去，告诉他们我们的生活。”Daniel摸摸Eduardo的头发，“得到他们真心实意的祝福，也是你一直在想的事情吧？”

被说中心事的Eduardo抱住Daniel，靠在他的胸口说：“可是我跟你说过，爸爸的脾气……”

“你怕他刁难我吗？”Daniel笑着说，“你忘了我是魔术师，宝贝。我可以让他的话从我的左边耳朵进去，再从右边耳朵出来。”

“我只是有时候不明白他们为什么就是不能接纳你，”Eduardo说，“你这么好，这么温柔，这么热情浪漫，这么幽默风趣，这么细心周到……”

“我的上帝，”Daniel宠溺地摇着头，“我在你心里这么完美？那是我吗？”

“当然了，”Eduardo义正言辞，“只是长得没有我好看，不然你就是完美的了。”

“你在我心里从来都是最好的。”Daniel揽着Eduardo的腰，后者忽然翻了个身把他压在身下。

“小心点孩子。”魔术师说，他的小王子有些得意地说：“它才一个月，敢跟我叫板？”

Daniel哭笑不得，Eduardo俯下身亲吻他的alpha：“我们现在做点少儿不宜的事情。”

————

****他们接吻向来很默契，舌尖卷着舌尖，唇瓣厮磨，互相吸吮着唇肉，几乎没有多余的空间可以趁虚而入。Eduardo的手指摸索到了Daniel的性器，用熟悉的速度去套弄和揉捏它，他喜欢看着Daniel因为他而失控，比如alpha明显加重的呼吸和唇舌之间越发侵略的占有。他们的腿不由自主纠缠在一起，过了一会儿，Daniel抚摸着Eduardo后颈的腺体对他说：“停下。”** **

****“怎么了？”Eduardo喘息着问，还在留恋着亲吻Daniel的唇角。** **

****“你觉得我应该射在你手里？”Daniel温柔地看着他，“不是你嘴里，就应该是你的身体里。”他的话仍然直白得让Eduardo觉得脸烧，“我们可是刚吃完饭，Danny……”Eduardo说着话的工夫Daniel就脱下了他的内裤，男性半勃的性器展现出来，昭示着他对Daniel的渴望。** **

****Daniel显然对这个很满意，他说：“过来。”** **

****Eduardo疑惑地说：“什么？”** **

****然后Daniel简单的一句话让他几乎想立刻下床，偏偏他还一字一句说得状似正常：“Sit on my face.”** **

****“不是你说想让我这么做的？”Eduardo低下头捂住的脸被Daniel抬起来，“要不然你就让我在上面，宝贝，趴下来，让我舔得你成为我的小母狗。”** **

****“你好恶心……”Eduardo一副被噎住的样子，“谁是你的小母狗，真变态……”** **

****“我也知道你不会选这个，”Daniel笑着说，“所以过来，别多想，没什么大不了的。”** **

****Eduardo的腿在他身边两侧跪下来，线条真优美，他在性爱中就像是阿弗洛狄忒，完美无瑕，纯粹的美与欲望的结合。Daniel抚摸过他精致的腰肢，流畅圆润的臀线，大腿雪白纤嫩，似乎力道无论怎么放轻都会留下痕迹。他引导着Eduardo慢慢向前，直到他觉得合适了，才对闭着眼睛的Eduardo说：“别紧张，放松你的腿就可以。”** **

****Eduardo在内心后悔了无数次自己一时脑热脱口而出的灾祸，还是颤颤巍巍地给大腿分了些平衡的力量——这样真的太奇怪了……** **

****“要是你中途支撑不住在我没有防备的时候突然坐下来，”Daniel说，“我可能会脑震荡。”** **

****Eduardo都说不出来让他闭嘴的话了，只能乖乖照做。** **

****Daniel先是恶意地舔了舔Eduardo的性器，才向后把舌头伸进已经有点湿了的后穴。** **

****Eduardo抖着吸了口气。** **

****omega的信息素从后穴中散出来，Eduardo是奶味的，Daniel有些着迷地深入，穴肉在他舌尖敏感地一阵阵收缩，Eduardo失措地咬着手背抑制住呻吟，另一只手撑在床头，足心像是被猫咪舔了一样痒得蜷缩着左右磨蹭。Daniel知道他的敏感点在哪里，只是含着在他穴口附近舔弄，汁水果然越来越多，Eduardo挣扎起来——“可以、可以了，”他几乎哭起来，想要摆脱，“Danny，不要再舔了……”** **

****Daniel舌尖模拟性爱在他的敏感点戳了戳，他就不由自主想要并拢双腿，奈何腿上根本没有力气，也不敢随便坐起来，更不敢随便乱动。Eduardo觉得自己在上面根本没有占到便宜，Daniel只用舌头就把他控制在股掌之间，不停逗弄着他躲闪不了的敏感点，让他险些露出乞求又舒爽的媚态来。一股蜜水随着高潮从后穴里喷出来让他几乎脱力，Daniel吮吸着他，呼出的热气喷在他同样敏感的大腿内侧，Eduardo碰着Daniel扣住他大腿的手轻声求饶：“Danny，Dan，停下……”** **

****“据我所知，”Daniel说话还不忘用鼻子顶了顶他的阴茎，“每一次你说‘不要’都只是说明你即将高潮或者已经高潮而已。”** **

****“……那我们现在就做可不可以，”Eduardo呜咽起来，“我不想这样了，我想做爱……”** **

****“这就是性行为的一种，也是做爱。”Daniel狡辩，舌头搅动着Eduardo合不拢的后穴，一经高潮他就被舔开了，只是身体没有像往常一样被阴茎塞满，所以才会高潮之后犹嫌不足。穴肉中的汁水都被Daniel舔进嘴里，Eduardo难受极了，也湿极了，抽泣着任由alpha用舌头奸得他两腿无力，性器高高勃起，浑身散着奶味的信息素。Daniel放慢了攻势，出来的时候亲了亲Eduardo大腿内侧的肌肤。“您要的口交已经完成了，Mr.Saverin。”他坐起来顺势让Eduardo滑进怀里，腹部留下暧昧的水渍。“还有什么是我能为您效力的？”** **

****Eduardo咬着一根曲起的手指泣不成声：“你不能这么欺负我……”** **

****“不欺负你，”Daniel把他的手指拿开，勃起的性器抵在湿透的穴口下面。“我这就来‘疼爱’你。”** **

****说完，胀大的肉茎就顶进了Eduardo温暖湿润的身体，omega还没反应过来，Daniel已经抱着他翻了个身。“上面很累的，宝贝。”他笑着说，俯下身让性器进入得更深，穴肉条件反射的挤压和收缩让他一阵阵的头脑发热，“等一会儿你想上来再换。”** **

****Eduardo徒劳地挣扎：“你欺负、嗯欺负我腿没力气……”Daniel提起他的腿，挺腰在他的身体里顶出一串呻吟。“你的腿要是还有力气，也只是会夹紧我的腰。”Eduardo被插得脚尖酥麻说不出话来，魔术师亲吻他的脸，没有停顿地继续插着他的穴道，狰狞阴茎进出在被撑大的、嫣红的穴口中，顺利吞吐着尺度可观的性器。刚才已经有了一次高潮，Eduardo没被操一会儿就射精了，黏稠的精液随着抽插的频率一股一股地从前端吐出来，而这显然只是个开始。Daniel分开Eduardo因快感而握紧的手指拉到他耳边扣紧，向深处插了十几下便射进了他的身体里。** **

****Eduardo抬起脸寻着alpha的吐息，Daniel自然地靠过来吻着他的唇。他停留了一会儿准备把阴茎退出去清理一下，Eduardo动了动双腿夹紧他。“别，”他低声说，“先别出来，我想你。”** **

****Daniel贴近他刚刚沁出薄汗的身体，“你怀孕之后有反应吗？想吐，厌食之类的。”** **

****“没有，”Eduardo摇摇头，把手松开抱住Daniel的脖子，“就是生理期难过一点……不能打抑制剂，对宝宝不好。”** **

****“我回来了，”Daniel抚摸他的脸，“God，我都舍不得离开你半步。”** **

****“等显怀了我就差不多请假在家，”Eduardo轻声说，“我会照顾好自己的。”** **

****“天眼那边还是太忙了，我申请一下调到不那么出差的后台，不会几个月都在外面。”Daniel说，把阴茎从Eduardo身体里抽出来，拿过几张纸巾清理着他们的污渍。** **

————

“你刚才这么一问，”Eduardo若有所思地眨了眨眼，“突然觉得我是大人了。”

Daniel看了他一眼，“责任？”

“差不多。”Eduardo点点头，还似懂非懂的样子。

魔术师叹了口气。

“你干嘛跟我爸爸一样呀？他刚知道我在和你谈恋爱的时候就是这副表情。”Eduardo捏了一下Daniel的鼻尖，“叹什么气，你七老八十了？”

“我太可怜了，”Daniel说，郁闷地咬了咬Eduardo的手指，“你最爱的人都已经不是我了，我居然还要为那个人累死累活任劳任怨。”

Eduardo噗嗤笑了出来，“那是逗你的，怎么可能有人比得上你？”他凑近亲了亲Daniel的眼睛，“你别是想问我你俩都掉进水里，我选择救谁吧？”

Daniel居然点头：“想问。”

这次换Eduardo叹了口气，“Danny，你知道你和恐怖分子有什么区别吗？恐怖分子还能讲道理。”

他的语气里有无限的娇纵：“你呀。”

Daniel忍不住俯下身去吻他的小王子，“对我来说，你永远是我的骑士。”Eduardo情动地回应着Daniel，“我们下个月就去巴西，我带你去见爸爸妈妈，还有祖父。”

他说：“有我在，他们不敢对你怎么样。祖父最疼我，我们先去看望他。他会喜欢你的。”

“我不敢保证，”Daniel手掌覆盖上他的小腹，“他们要是知道了这个会怎么想。”

Eduardo不以为然：“还能怎么想？我们都结婚了，这是顺理成章的事情。”

“他们要是知道这个是怎么来的……”Daniel沉沉地笑出声，“还会放过我吗？”

Eduardo假装面不改色：“对啊，就是你总欺负我，让我年纪轻轻就怀孕。”

“早点要也好，再过几年一样忙，到时候也没那个心力了。”Daniel说，看着Eduardo爬起来左顾右盼，“你找什么？”

“润滑剂放哪里了？”Eduardo认真地问，“你也帮我找一下。”

“宝贝，这可是你的房子。”Daniel嘴上吐槽他，还是起身拉开床头柜，看到一罐用了大半的膏状物体，“这个？”

Eduardo探头看了一下，“这个是扭伤的药。”

“你扭伤了？”Daniel问。

“嗯，上个月不小心撞到桌角了。”Eduardo不在意地回答。

“这么不小心，”Daniel拉起他的一只脚踝，“你也不告诉我。”

“又不是大事。”Eduardo在床下找到了润滑剂，“而且不是这只脚。”

Daniel把他两只脚踝都拖过来，Eduardo捏着润滑剂一脸茫然地看着他：“已经好了，你看，两只脚都没有淤青。”

魔术师轻轻揉着他的脚踝：“我心疼。”

Eduardo半跪着起身，握着Daniel的肩膀，在他的骑士额头印下一个吻。

“你刚才已经帮我按摩过啦，魔术师。”他甜甜地笑，“你有一双神奇的手，谢谢。”

Daniel凝视着他：“你对我永远不用说谢谢。”

“那……”Eduardo做出一副伤脑筋的样子，“那就只好说‘我爱你’了。”

“我也爱你。”Daniel说。

“但是现在我想操你……”Eduardo故意把体重压下来，Daniel上半身向后仰去，怕摔到他伸手揽住他的腰。“你说我们一个alpha，一个omega，什么都没穿坐在床上，”Eduardo振振有词，“应该一直说话还是做爱？”

Daniel笑的时候胸膛在震，“严格来说，你这句话就是偏见。”

“那也只是条件不严谨，”Eduardo把润滑剂打开，“或者就是你在吹毛求疵。”

“我来。”Daniel坐起来，润滑剂被他拿去，“你想在我面前自己弄这个？”

“好好好，”Eduardo撑着胳膊左右轻轻摇了摇身体，像是小猫在甩尾巴，“你来你来。”

——————

****Daniel扶着一点他的胯，让穴口尽量朝着自己方便操作，其实为的只是Eduardo舒服一些，他早就已经摸熟了，不开灯也能用手指把他的小王子弄得穴口夹不住水。** **

****刚才两个人虽然都射了一次，但是身体几乎一直挨在一起，再加上相隔时间不长，性器也没有彻底疲软，所以兴奋起来也不需要等多久。Daniel沾了两指的润滑剂推进去，没有被清理干净的精液也被带起来，在穴道里挤出黏唧唧、水哒哒的声音。Eduardo专心地感受手指在身体里的动作，Daniel做扩张一向很细心，不会太久也不会润滑不完全。** **

****不过这种时候——魔术师开始轻轻逗弄Eduardo敏感的区域时，代表着他其实已经扩张完毕了。** **

****Eduardo配合地用穴肉反射着吸咬他的手指——反正Daniel欺负不了他多久，他的alpha从来不会满足于只是把手指伸进这个地方。** **

****于是Daniel把手指抽出来的时候，底下就已经是几乎完全勃起的性器了。** **

****Eduardo在指交下也勃起了，他们对彼此的身体都很熟悉，比如他现在就可以对着那个阴茎慢慢坐到底——“嗯……”他吸着气，两只手撑在Daniel的肩膀和胸膛上，绷直了洁白的脚背。没有到底，他抬起自己的身体放出一段阴茎，又慢慢往下坐。** **

****Daniel握住他的一只手。** **

****就这样来了三四次——他明白Eduardo说的“操他”是什么意思了。Daniel在心里哼了一声，托着Eduardo不安分的胯，抬腰直顶进他的身体，然后在他要抬起身体的时候，自己慢慢出来。就这样，Eduardo调戏魔术师失败，还结结实实挨了好几下操，于是只好乖乖让自己把Daniel全根吞进。这个体位全部吃下去两个人都很舒服，他们无比紧密地合为一体，Daniel用力将Eduardo顶得小腹直颤。“Dan、Danny，”他目光散涣地低唤，带着情欲的呼吸几乎是甜蜜的，穴肉食髓知味地收缩，“不、嗯……不可以顶进那个、那个地方……”** **

****“好。”Daniel避开宫腔，还是把Eduardo猛插得身体起落摇晃。两个人鬓边都渗出了汗。** **

****持续的抽送让Eduardo有些吃不消，Daniel还没有射精的打算，他渐渐力不从心地向前靠过来，手心支着Daniel的肩头。“累了？”Daniel的汗从下巴滴下来，阴茎那么深、那么凶地插弄着Eduardo看上去娇小的入口，眼神和语气里的温存又像扫过掌心的羽毛，他湿漉漉的鼻梁顶了顶Eduardo的。“Danny，啊……我……”Eduardo咬住嘴唇，“我快、快要，嗯……到了……”** **

****魔术师舌尖撬开他，品尝他情欲之下甘甜的味道。“让我、嗯，出来……对……Danny、Dan，嗯……”他最后的呻吟被Daniel堵在充满情欲的吻里，精液射出来，他的性器终于疲软，穴道又湿又软地吸着Daniel的阴茎。** **

****Eduardo拿纸擦掉射在Daniel身上的精液。** **

****“上面真的很累，”他认真地说，“我可不可以在下面让你射……”** **

****Daniel坐起来，让阴茎从Eduardo身体里出来。“早说了吧？”他把人放下来，“转过去趴着，宝贝。”他骑上来，“我还没‘吃饱’。”** **

****“嗯……”Eduardo温顺地趴着，任由Daniel的阴茎再次回到自己的身体，模糊地说：“我很开心……”** **

****Daniel接下来的挤撞令他淌出热泪，鼓胀的阴茎连带着囊袋把他操弄得弓起身子来。流窜在他颈窝的吐息几近粗鲁，Daniel的唇舌爱抚过他的肩膀，如果不是多日的相处，他迷离之间几乎以为自己身上压着一匹狼。Eduardo腿根潮湿黏腻，大股的淫水被捣弄出来，绞动的穴肉引得入侵者更想喂饱那张诱人的小嘴，他在情热中被操得头脑昏涨，不着调的喘息也被操得七零八落。丈夫的呼吸埋进来，他的身体一阵颤栗——精液射进他的穴口，他在呻吟中捂住自己的肚子，小心自己的身体受到冲击。** **

****Daniel慢下来，看着Eduardo的状态，omega贴着脸和他交换柔和的亲吻。“你之前还说什么，”Eduardo被Daniel抱进怀里，“如果我外面有人？”** **

****“我工作的确忙，平心而论，”Daniel把阴茎抽出来，清理着床。“其实你可以有别的选择——我只是叙述事实。”** **

——————

他们直到走进浴室都有些沉默，Daniel抱着Eduardo，和他一起坐进水里。

Eduardo从他身上下来，看了他的眼睛很久。

“Danny，”他想了想，还是要把这些话说出来，“你爱我吗？”

“当然。”Daniel回答，吻了吻他的唇角：“怎么问这个？”

“你会因为有人比我长得好看，比我有钱，性格比我柔顺，在床上更能取悦你，而后悔或者改变你爱我吗？”

Daniel看着他：“当然不会。你就是你，我不是在和一张脸，一个身体，或者物质谈感情。”

Eduardo说：“但是你不能否认这种人的确是存在的，对吗？”

Daniel想了想，说：“是。但是这些都和我没有关系。”

“为什么？”Eduardo问。

“因为我爱你。人会产生现实感是因为有社会关系，可以对世界有所感知和体验。而一般的社会关系做不到，除非这种关系是特殊的、深厚的、难以撼动的。现实感很重要，因为它对我来说，就是——”

“就是活着。”Eduardo接过他的话，伸手揽住他的腰：“你爱我，是因为我会让你觉得你活着。”

Daniel点头：“对。而这些事并不是任何一个人都有机会和我建立的。”

Eduardo深深地看着他，再次开口问：“为什么？”

“因为——”Daniel低头认真地想了想，“因为和你在一起，是我第一次真正敞开心扉、也是第一次真正面对很多事情的时候。我想过背负着这些度过一生，但是你让我知道我不必这样。”

Eduardo安静地等着。

“不是任何人都有这样的机会，Eduardo。”Daniel最后说，指了指自己胸膛偏左的位置：“看到这里。”

“你还记得我们第一次见面，你在表演停雨魔术吧？”Eduardo突然说。

Daniel点点头。

“我没有带伞，全身都淋得湿透了。”Eduardo笑着说，“我看见雨水在我面前被光影停止，但是它还是下在我身上了——我就是在那一瞬间，突然明白了很多事。”

“两个人的交往里，那些很难改变的——习惯、时间，为人处事、生活方式，就像必然会淋下来的雨水一样。但是可以把两个人联系在一起的，就是那些找不到真实，又永远知道它在哪里的东西。”

“很多人说‘我爱你’，但是更多的人在寻找‘我爱你’。我看到雨水向上折射出的世界，人们膜拜仰望你就像在膜拜神迹。”

“那一天所有人都在惊叹魔术的不可思议，我站在雨里，觉得世界从未如此可爱温柔。”

“你表演了这个魔术，我想要认识你，想要接近你，告诉你这些事情。但是你摔进雨衣里不见了，不知道为什么，我直觉自己还是会遇见你。”

“我冷静下来，去找了我的合伙人。尽管结果还是不尽人意，大家最后不欢而散，但是我偶然还是会想起来那个雨夜——Danny，因为你，我爱上了这个世界。”

Eduardo有些不好意思地笑了笑，“交往以后我也没有对你说过这些事，因为觉得很——奇怪？它不算什么表白的话，还有点傻，反正我当时又狼狈又生气，也不知道怎么一下子想要做个好人了。”

Daniel没有说话。

“你对我来说是独一无二的，Danny。”Eduardo说，他软而暖和的手覆盖上Daniel的心口，眼睛里有湿润的温柔，“我也很荣幸住在这里……”他轻轻笑了一下，“所以你要向我收很久很久、很贵很贵的房租啊。”

“我的小王子。”Daniel感叹，他深呼吸了一下，“你这个资本家，是不是第一次对别人这么‘大方’？”

“你真会胡说，”Eduardo撇嘴，“我一直这么大方又善良，你不是被我无敌的人格魅力吸引的吗？”

“是，”Daniel捏他的脸，“被你吸引是发生在我身上最好的事。”

“现在有更好的事了，”Eduardo得意地说，“我们结了婚，有了孩子，你就别想跑。”

Daniel忽然靠近他，“想知道我摔进雨衣之后怎么消失的吗？”

“嗯？”Eduardo想了想，“我以前看过这种视频，是剪辑过的。但是现场，我就不知道了。”

“再想想，宝贝。”Daniel鼓励他，“你都已经知道雨水是怎么停了的。”

“难道也是光影吗？”Eduardo问，随后埋怨道：“都说魔术是不能揭秘的，不然就没有意义了。”

“差不多，不过更复杂一点。”Daniel亲了他一下，“早知道你当时那么失落，我应该再变一个魔术离开的。”

“我们相隔太远了，你连我在哪里都不知道。”Eduardo笑着摇摇头，“如果不是后来偶然遇到，你根本不会知道我看过你的魔术。”

“也就不会有后来的一切。”Daniel长长地舒了一口气，把Eduardo圈在怀里，“你说得对，我们经历过的所有事，都不是随便哪个人可以轻易代替的。”

“别再叹气了，”Eduardo摸着Daniel尖锐的下巴，“你只要记得我爱你，我只想跟你在一起，不要在什么‘更好的选择’出现的时候，觉得可以把我推给别人。”

“你就是我最好的选择，Danny。只有和你在一起的时候，我的爱情才有意义。”Eduardo深深呼吸，“永远不要忘记这个。”

Daniel说：“水凉了。”

“你就不能配合我一下！”Eduardo打了他一下，气得又想打一拳，被Daniel握住手腕堵住了嘴唇。“唔……”他另一只手软软地落在了Daniel肩膀上，一边哼哼着抗议含糊不清的音调，一边顺着Daniel靠进了魔术师怀里。Daniel吻得他满脸通红才放开他，“我告诉你J·Daniel Atlas，以后我们吵架你别想这样让我同意你的观点！”Eduardo义愤填膺，“你这是糖衣炮弹，色诱，无耻，下流！”

“性贿赂，亲爱的。”Daniel把热水打开，又扯开排水口，“有本事你就拒绝我。”

“这不是一码事！”Eduardo开始在把他拉进怀里的Daniel的手臂下挣扎，像只炸毛的猫咪把水搅得四溅，“你想干什么！”

“当然是给你清理了，”Daniel哭笑不得，“这件事不是一直我来做的？”

“今天开始你被解雇了！”Eduardo颐指气使，“你的老板被你的无耻震惊了，你——”

Daniel按住他的腿：“别乱动，小心脚踝再碰伤。”

Eduardo狠狠地“哼”了一声。

“好了好了，给你赔罪还不行？”Daniel塞上排水口，“你最容易在冷水里感冒，之前的几次还用我说？”

Eduardo瞪了他一眼。

“不是妈妈说的吗？事情要一件件做完。”Daniel试好了水温关掉热水，“过来，我给你清理，不然生病可是你自己难受。”

Eduardo不情不愿地往后挪了挪。

“过来，乖。”Daniel哄他，“我们小王子最大人不计小人过了，这种事根本不值得他浪费时间。”

“当然值得……”Eduardo嘟囔着，终于向Daniel靠了靠，“那是我一直想让你明白的事情……”

“我就是你最好的选择，”Daniel忽然重复他的话，“我也和你一样，Edu，只有和你在一起的时候，我的爱情才有意义。”

“所以我不会再有那些愚蠢的念头，觉得忍痛割爱才是爱情。”Daniel说，“你不是自由的，你是我的。”

“嗯，”Eduardo有些害羞，但还是说：“你的老板取消对你的解雇了。”

“水温舒服吧？”

“嗯。”

“我们快点清理掉休息，不然水又要凉了。”

“我也困了……”

“刚才还那么元气十足？”

“所以现在力气用光了啊。”

“真拿你没办法。”

“我等一下还要打电话。”

“怎么了，有事？”

“我要警告一下Dylan，如果他再敢这么压迫你，我就把天眼买下来。”

“……万恶的资本家。”

“你怎么不向着我……说话呢……”

“傻孩子。”

“……”

“睡着了？”

“呼……”

“你这小猪。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
